


Winter Bliss

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Capture the Flag, Domestic, Kissing, M/M, Snow games, Snowball Fight, Surprise Kissing, Winter Games, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: It took all his willpower to swim against the flood of desire, to pull away from him. Not because he didn’t want to be with him, and not because he hated the kiss.For Datastorm December: Day 05





	Winter Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December: Day 05  
> Domestic //Snowball Fight
> 
> What better way to spend the winter than to have a snowball fight? Kisses are nice too. 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Writing Life, but this can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!

It was especially cold that day.

There, outside on the terrace of their apartment suite, Yusaku rubbed his hands together and blew on them in a small, feeble attempt to warm his frozen fingers. His breath made mist in the cold morning air, billowing like cigarette smoke. Then someone from behind suddenly whispered softly into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers fluttering down his spine and into his belly.

“Are you trying to catch a cold?” Strong arms wrapped around Yusaku’s body, pulling him back firmly against solid chest. Ryoken’s warmth instantly seeped through his clothing to his skin, and it made Yusaku melt inside. He could feel Ryoken’s breath against his hair, his slender hands holding onto his elbows. He felt as snug as a moth in its cocoon.

Yusaku knew he had blushed, but he hoped it would be light that Ryoken would fail to see it. Ryoken was magnetic and captivating, which affords him the ability to make a person discard their convictions and apprehend their hearts. And more often than not, Yusaku would find himself completely and irrevocably at the mercy of Ryoken’s charms.

It didn’t help that Ryoken was incredibly beautiful too.

“I just had to see this,” Yusaku grunted.

It was the same Den City he’d grown used to seeing every day, but now it looked like an entirely different world. Snow had fallen silently throughout the night, covering the sidewalks and rooftops of every house and building. Cars moved slowly throughout the wet snow as they crept down the slippery streets. Trees bend from the heavy snow that covered their limbs. The snow had transformed the entire city into a winter wonderland. What a sight to behold.

“And I thought you’re not good with the cold.”

Again, Yusaku felt Ryoken’s breath against his hair, his voice sending pleasant sensations all through him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to sigh at how pleasant it was. “Doesn’t stop me from appreciating the view though.”

“Well, I do admit it is beautiful, but please do me a favor and put something on.”

Yusaku lifted his shoulders in a shrug. This wasn’t an argument he wanted to take part of. “I was gonna head back inside anyway.”

“And deny me the chance of making you warm myself?” As the words left his mouth, Ryoken nuzzled the side of Yusaku’s neck and boldly pressed a lingering kiss there. The caress of his lips sent a rippling flutter throughout, causing Yusaku’s heart to leap and warble with an indescribably shudder of pleasure.

The fire in Yusaku’s veins ignited and made him forget the cold in the first place. Ryoken had completely made him feel warmer than the Sahara now, and Yusaku couldn’t decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing as he tried to duck away.

But Ryoken held on to him. He turned Yusaku in his arms and claimed his lips softly, the touch gentle and brief as a feather. When he eased away, Yusaku’s cheeks were red, his face dazed and soft. He hadn’t wanted to succumb to Yusaku’s allure and flirt with him, but he was hard to resist.  And those incredible green eyes filled with a mingling of innocent wariness and curiosity made him want to kiss him again.

Yusaku stared at him helplessly, unable to speak, barely able to breathe.

“Warm enough now?” Ryoken asked, a hint of teasing undeniably present in his tone.

Brows furrowed, Yusaku looked away and raised a closed hand over his mouth. “Pulling a stunt like this in the morning… You’re crazy.”

“Yes, I am…crazy for you that is,” Ryoken said in a husky voice.

Again Yusaku shrugged, the blush deepening across his cheeks, expanding up to his hairline. “W-Where’s breakfast? I’m starving,” he said, briskly walking past Ryoken to get inside.

Ryoken laughed, trailing after him. This day was off to a good start.

 

 

00000

 

 

Later that afternoon, excitement floated on the air like fire sparks amidst the snow around them. The World of Cyberse was festive, complete with Christmas decorations and stunning lights draped everywhere along with the snow. There were even Santa Claus and reindeer ornaments. It seemed like the Ignis wanted to celebrate the season just as much as the humans did.

All six origins along with invited guests showed up as the Ignis waited in a snowy landscape within Earth’s territory. Now, looking at the group, Playmaker wasn’t so sure if he was up to the challenge. They were going to play ‘Capture the Flag’ and have a snowball fight while they were at it, which was outside of his depth. If it were a duel, then it would be a whole different story.

But the Ignis were like a bunch of unpredictable, spontaneous kids. Even though they were highly advanced artificial intelligence, they were still based off the origins’ younger selves.

The others seemed excited though, even Revolver.

“Are we ready, then?” Ai rubbed his hands together sneakily. “You’re all going down!”

“Whatever,” Windy snorted. “They have YOU on the team.”

Ai rolled his eyes, if that was even possible for an A.I. “I’m an expert.”

“Yeah, an expert in losing.”

“We have Lightning as Captain!”

“And we have Revolver.” Windy laughed, giving the Dark Ignis a playful swat on the back as he passed him.

“Good luck, Playmaker,” Revolver said, showing off that confident, borderline arrogant grin. “You’re going to need it.”

Playmaker met Revolver’s eyes with a fierce challenge. If he had been concerned he’d be out of his comfort zone, now he was certain that he wanted to play this game. “It’s on.”

And so, it began.

What started off as a fun, delightful game for children quickly turned into a full-on war. The Ignis had absolutely no regard for self-control as they unleashed the elements upon each other. The humans were beginning to think they did not comprehend the rules of the game at all, and they spent the first fifteen minutes either evading their attacks or getting out of their way. Luckily, they were allowed to use their D-Boards.

Still, it was insane.

As the game went on for thirty minutes, players have started to dwindle in numbers. Jin was taken out by his own Ignis, Windy managed to pull a fast one on Ai and Aqua before Revolver got to him. While Spectre took down Windy’s kid, Miyu got to Blue Maiden. Both team have suffered three loses. It was still anyone’s game at this point.

“Kinda sucks you’re not on the same team, huh?” Soulburner whispered as he and Playmaker slinked through the trees.

Playmaker adjusted the blue band he’d put on his left arm at the start of the game. That’s what they used as their individual flags. To take out someone from the other team, you had to get their armband. “Who are you talking about?” he asked.

Soulburner’s lips broke out into a playful smile. “Revolver. Don’t you wish you were on the same team?”

Playmaker’s face remained neutral as he went ahead of Soulburner, keeping close to the trees. “I don’t mind. It’s more challenging this way.”

“Hmmm…” Soulburner was clearly amused. “Well, he is your rival.”

A twig snapped somewhere. In an instant, Playmaker grabbed Soulburner’s arm and dragged him down, using the tree trunk as cover. Cautiously, he poked his head out to scan the surroundings, when a snowball came hurling at him. He ducked in time, but it was too close for comfort.

“Impressive reflexes as always, Playmaker,” Flame said as he and Earth floated down from a good distance. “And nice to see you still alive, Takeru.”

“You guys won’t take us down that easily!” Soulburner exclaimed, bending down to round and pack a snowball. He looked eager to begin. After all, it wasn’t every day he could get to play a game like this, so he wanted to make the best of it.

Before long, Soulburner emerged from behind the trunk and took aim. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as he felt a snowball fly through the air near him, barely grazing the arm with his blue band.

“Almost got me there.” Soulburner smirked. “Too bad!” He threw one back and sprinted for cover.

Playmaker soon joined the farce. What followed was a flurry of snowball activity, amid the laughter and shouts as snowballs either hit their targets or missed. However, for each snowball the humans threw, the Ignis returned five or six. And for some reason, every single one of them was aimed at Soulburner.  

Eventually, two snowballs hit Soulburner in the face before he and Playmaker ducked for cover again.

“Soulburner, are you okay?” Playmaker questioned.

“I’ll live,” Soulburner grumbled, wiping the snow from his face. “Hey, you two! What’s the big idea?! How come you’re only throwing ‘em at me?!”

“So, you want us to hit your teammate?” Earth asked.

“I must apologize, Playmaker. I didn’t think Takeru was that heartless,” Flame said, shaking his head in disappointment.

“W-Wait, what? Don’t go turning this against me!” Soulburner shouted, diving out quickly, as he threw the snowball at Earth before he front-rolled over to the next tree. It was a direct attack, and he felt immensely pleased with himself.

“You’ve been a worthy opponent, Soulburner. But this ends now.” A strong, deep voice cut through the cold, dry air like a knife. It wasn’t Flame’s or Earth’s.

A second later, Playmaker saw a flash of white with streaks of red from above. Realization immediately sunk in. “Soulburner, move!” 

Soulburner blinked in alarm. “Huh? What—” But it was too late.  A pile of snow fell on top of him from the tree, burying him underneath.

Playmaker almost rushed out to help when Revolver suddenly jumped in the air and landed gracefully beside the snow pile. A smirk was thrown at his direction, and it was sexy as hell, much to his chagrin. He could only standby and watch as his teammate crawled out from under the snow.

At that moment, Revolver swiped away his armband. The score was 4-3 in favor of the red team. The blue team had just lost their most offensive player.

“You planned this,” Playmaker stated.

“I don’t head into battle without a plan,” Revolver told him. “You, of all people, should know that.” As if on cue, Flame and Earth launched an attack on Playmaker from behind.

Playmaker evaded them barely and leaped into the trees. He launched himself from branch to branch, leaping over wooden obstacles and moving with amazing swiftness, as the Ignis were hot in pursuit. As he jumped down, the two Ignis were suddenly struck squarely in the face with two snowballs. At that moment, a hand reached out and pulled him into a hollow of a tree only to discover…

“Spectre?”

“Shh.” Spectre shushed him, raising a finger over his lips. “Seems like you’re having a hard time.”

Playmaker clicked his tongue. “I don’t need your help.”

“Sure, you don’t,” Spectre mocked, giving him an amused grin. “I’ll lead these two away. You take care of Revolver-sama.” With lightning-quick reflexes, he took off, breaking into a sprint.

Flame and Earth blinked in surprise, and then they darted after Spectre.

Alone now, Playmaker hid himself in the shadows as best as he could and surveyed the area tentatively for any signs of Revolver. The silence was almost defeaning, the cold chilling. One hand was halfway to being warmed by his breath when—

A hand suddenly slipped over Playmaker’s mouth before he’d even had time to react, and a biting cold ran down the length of his spine and his breath hitched completely.

“Got you at last.” It was a calm, cool voice that he’d heard many times before, and often times quite so close. But Playmaker didn’t even have a moment to relax as Revolver took his chin in his strong hand, titled his head and then…

“Mm?!”

Without reserve, Revolver claimed his lips. Green eyes widened immediately and a rush of shaky breath escaped Playmaker. It all happened so quickly, Playmaker barely had any time to register what was really happening. He saw the light gleamed off Revolver’s grey hair, his helmet gone, no longer obscuring his gorgeous fringe and his full, luscious eyelashes. Revolver’s mouth was warm against his, and Playmaker shuddered, half-resistance, half-compliance, as if in that moment he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

But it only lasted for a second. His heart jerked as he recalled the game. It took all his willpower to swim against the flood of desire, to pull away from him. Not because he didn’t want to be with him, and not because he hated the kiss. He pulled away because this had been Revolver’s plan all long. He met his eyes. Within his peripheral vision, he could see the vibrant red color around Revolver’s arm.

Revolver held the newly acquired blue band to his lips and grinned. “It’s my win, Playmaker.”

Playmaker clicked his tongue in exasperation. “You tricked me.”

“Believe me, I could have gotten this even without the kiss.” Ryoken saw the blush coloring Playmaker’s smooth cheeks. He was adorable when he blushed, and that pretty little pout on his lips charmed him all the more.

“Well, since I’m out of the game, I’m leaving.” Playmaker headed off down the trail that would take him out of the woods.

“Yusaku.”

The sound of his name in Revolver’s voice made Playmaker’s heart pound. Just hearing his voice had shaken him. As he peered over his shoulder to look at him, a snowball hit him right in the face. He stilled for bit, and then brushed the snow off, clearing his vision, to see Revolver looking casually at him. His brow twitched.

Almost in unison, they bent down, hands digging into the snow, and then their own personal snowball fight began.

 

 

00000

 

 

Every muscle in Yusaku’s body was tired. In spite being in Link Vrains the whole afternoon, he felt like he’d run a mile without stopping. The game had ended with the red team’s victory, much to Revolver’s amusement.

He lay back on the sofa, relishing the soft comfort of the pillow and the clean scent that came with it. He inhaled and relaxed. Eyes closed, feeling sleep creeping in just as he heard footsteps approached him.

“Yusaku?”

Green eyes opened and found a pair of mesmerizing blue looking down at him.

“Sleepy already?” Ryoken asked, holding two cups of coffee.

Yusaku managed to nod.

“You could use a drink.”

“A bit later… Too lazy to get up,” answered his groggy voice.  

Ryoken lightly laughed, setting the two cups down on the table, as he sat down by Yusaku’s legs. “Should we watch a movie later?”

Yusaku paused for a moment, turning his head to the side. “I still haven’t forgiven you for that kiss,” he said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Sorry, not so sorry.” Ryoken often enjoyed teasing Yusaku; he especially loved seeing that cute little scowl on Yusaku’s face whenever Ryoken grew amused at his reactions.  “Did you hate the kiss that much?”

Trying hard not to blush, Yusaku kept his face carefully impassive, but his heart pounded hard inside. “It’s not about that,” he said, still refusing to meet his eyes.

“Seducing an enemy is a viable tactic.”

Yusaku couldn’t help but blush slightly, but quickly gathered his composure. “That was hardly fair.” And somewhat dangerous for his heart.

“But it doesn’t mean you hated the kiss, right?”

Indecision and frustration wrinkling his brow, Yusaku bit his lower lip. He was afraid to look at Ryoken directly, for Ryoken could see the doubt on his face and the curiosity. “You said you didn’t even need to kiss me back then.”

“I didn’t mean for it to upset you,” Ryoken said softly.

“What did you mean to do, then? Have some fun at my expense?”

“No, it wasn’t that…” Ryoken said, and Yusaku was a bit surprised to see all trace of teasing leave his face. “I meant to kiss you, because I wanted to. But if you don’t like the idea—”

“I never said I hated it,” Yusaku admitted, averting his eyes again. He blushed, all his frustration pouring out in pools of color which stained his cheeks.

“So,” Ryoken said, a hint of his smile returning. “You do want to kiss me.”

“Can you just drop it?” Yusaku said irritably. “If you hadn’t noticed, you’re embarrassing me.”

Ryoken laughed out loud. “You’re cute, you know that.”

Yusaku glared at him. “And you’re insuffera—”

The words cut off as their lips met in an exploratory and then consuming kiss. Ryoken feasted on his lips, as if he were a starving man being unexpectedly given a feast. He wanted to drown in his warmth and scent.

Yusaku felt completely scorched as Ryoken’s lips continued their thorough devastation of his. His insides turned to liquid as Ryoken’s tongue pursued, encountered and consumed his own. He drew him closer, weaving his fingers through his white locks, and he sucked in breath when Ryoken’s hand slipped under his clothes. His skin tingled where Ryoken’s fingers touched him, and he moaned softly.

How long they kissed neither knew. A kiss would soon not be enough to appease the flames licking through every part of their bodies—this Ryoken realized and reluctantly ended their kiss. He pulled back, breathing hot and heavy. “I’m sorry, Yusaku,” he whispered, pushing against him.

“I don’t think you need to be sorry about that,” Yusaku said hesitantly with a shrug. His face was hot and his heart was still racing.

Ryoken sat back up, closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple. “It’s not just about the kiss…” He couldn’t look at him. “I just…” He let out a sigh. “I care about you, Yusaku, and I know _IT_ will happen in the right time for the best reason.”

As he looked back at Yusaku, his emerald eyes blinked at him with innocent wonder.

Ryoken couldn’t help but smile. “Anyway, dinner… Will Japanese do?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Good. I’ll go grab my phone.”

As soon as Ryoken disappeared into his room, Yusaku released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It was amazing how, even after dating a few months, Ryoken could invoke such heated emotions from him. He wanted nothing more than to share the rest of his life with Ryoken, and the fact that Ryoken was thinking the same made it more meaningful.

There was no need to rush things. They had all the time in the world before they take the next step in their relationship.


End file.
